


My Soul, You Penetrate

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bad Boy Chris Decides He's The Only One Who Could Pull Isak's Beautiful Hair, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Isak Has Long Hair, M/M, Pining, Reunion Sex, Shower Sharing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: 飞机降落在奥斯陆时，他没预料到，当年的小奶猫已经长出了能抓人的猫爪子。William为他举办的派对开始后不久，他就看见Isak搂着Sara来了。“哪个Sara？”William递给他一瓶啤酒。Chris一脸的无可奈何，“就是我高二约会过几个星期的那个。”该死，他忘了他的6分男孩记性比谁都好。标题来自Jaden Smith的Fallen。





	1. Chapter 1

Isak做梦都没想过，再次见到Chris会是在NRK的新闻直播上。电视屏幕上刚刚抵达机场的美国大兵在雪地里拖着超托运行李尺寸的迷彩包，看起来笨重而格格不入。这是二战结束以来首次有外国军队派驻挪威本土，两个月前国防部宣布这一消息后，美国海军陆战队即将到来的新闻就占领了大小媒体的头条，像他这种只关心下周末哪儿有派对的高中生都知道了。

随后的新闻发布会上军方发言人旁边站了两个美军代表，一个胖胖的看起来是军官，而另一个则是大兵，他背着手，魁梧的身材、宽阔的肩膀、笔挺的站姿，无一不展示着军人的自信——要不是他对着镜头开口说“Hallo”，Isak差点没认出来。

他的童年噩梦，他的守护天使，他无可救药的暗恋对象，两年前不辞而别时Isak决定他最讨厌的人，Christoffer Schistad。

“Chris没有不辞而别，”Eva纠正他，“他当时明明请了所有的伙伴去他家开告别派对，Penetrators的成员，还有很多Nissen的同学，和我们这帮老邻居，尽管那时在派对上没人理我们这些初中生。是你自己不去，我猜，多半躲在家里哭鼻子？”

Isak冲Eva比了个中指，随即招致Jonas不爽的斜眼。好吧，他错了，他不该向好友的妞做不雅的手势。他突然很想回到初中，那时Jonas还没有和Eva交往，他们仨是最好的朋友，跟哥们一样。初中还意味着Chris还没有离开，Isak拼命把绩点保持在5+以上，心想第二年等自己也考上Nissen，他就跟Chris表白。当他把父母都没看过的成绩单骄傲地拿到Chris面前时，年长的男孩笑着揉了揉他的卷发，他得尽力克制不让自己发出类似小狗被主人抚摸时发出的咕噜声。

Chris好像对他的头发有某种执念？Isak也不确定，反正小时候他没少被邻里远近闻名的坏孩子头头Chris揪头发。他不是第一个捉弄Isak的家伙，学校里也有人嘲笑小Isak过肩的金色长发，他们叫他小公主，在足球场上会故意撞他，跌倒后笑话他纤瘦的身材。学校足球队有个叫Vilde的女孩同样留着金色长发，她站出来帮Isak说话却招来更多的闲言碎语。“嘿，别理那帮蠢货。他们只是嫉妒你的头发又柔又顺，比女孩还漂亮。”小个子的女生给了他一个大大的笑容。Isak不知道那算不算恭维的话，他留长发其实是为了向偶像致敬，他在二年级时疯狂地喜欢上维京队的比亚纳森，房间里贴满了对方的海报，高大威猛的维京球员留着一头潇洒的金色长发，也成了Isak模仿的对象。

奇怪的是，自从Chris对他下手后，不管是在学校还是社区，再也没有人敢揪Isak的头发了。相比以前被许多人捉弄，现在只有一个人捉弄他似乎算是有所好转？（而且每次只要他一噘嘴装作生气的样子，Chris就会变得很温柔，手指穿过他的长发，指腹抚摩着发根，他几乎要舒服得哼出声来。）但他止不住好奇，为什么会发生这种转变。他总不能跑去找那些欺负过他坏孩子，像个傻瓜似的问“你们怎么不揪我的头发了？”他也不好意思问Jonas，男孩们不谈论这种事。

所以九岁的Isak问了长着亚麻色长发的邻居Eva，女孩听了他的问题后咯咯娇笑，“这么说吧，上一个老揪我头发的男孩，后来成了我的男朋友。”Isak怎么也想不明白，揪头发和男朋友有什么关系，Eva却神秘兮兮地不肯多解释。“等着瞧吧，Christoffer-大坏蛋-Schistad已经锁定你了，Isak-小天使-Valtersen。”

事实上除了没事爱揪他的长发，Chris对Isak并不坏。他会带Isak骑车去远处的滑板公园玩耍——那是他们那群大一点的孩子的特权，当然要是只有他们两个人就更好了；但在回家的路上，Chris会单独给他买冰淇淋，一大勺香草味，再来一大勺巧克力薄荷味；Isak有次在家门口练球时撞碎了邻居家的玻璃窗，玻璃渣还弄坏了一些花花草草，他吓得不知所措，Chris赶来拍着胸脯揽下所有罪名，邻居对Chris父母指责他时，Isak心里难受极了，Chris却背着大人朝他做鬼脸；不知道是不是他的错觉，只要Chris去看他的比赛，足球场上就没人敢对他恶意犯规。

Isak还被邀请去参加Chris十二岁的生日派对，同龄的小伙伴都羡慕极了，Magnus一个劲地追问六年级的小姐姐好看吗，结果他听到的都是关于棉条品牌的讨论，真可怕。隔着人群，他看见Chris头发往后梳成最时髦的样子，眼神流光溢彩，轻轻一挑眉，Isak的目光再也移不开了。换做平时，Isak或许会羡慕Chris穿的新款VANS，但那天生日派对的主角却让他产生了某种奇怪的感觉。尽管身边围了一圈热情的女孩，但在Isak看来，Chris才是派对上最好看的人。

不不不，他没有背叛偶像，比亚纳森仍然是他心中的NO.1。但Chris可以排到第二位，晚上他躺着床上想，要是能有一张六年级男生的海报就好了，因为Chris笑起来的样子比比亚纳森还帅那么一点点。

生日派对上他还遇到一个大鼻子的男孩，Chris叫他William，大鼻子指着他问：“这就是你的小天使？刚看背影我还以为是女孩呢，哈哈哈。”他不喜欢这个没礼貌的大鼻子，好吧，他承认叫人家大鼻子也没好到哪里去。等等，大鼻子说他是Chris的小天使？

一切在男孩拉着他的手偷偷溜进二楼的卧室时变得愈发不真实。“Issy，”只有他俩独处时Chris才会这样叫他，每次都会让他心跳加快，“下学期我就要念初中了，不能每天都保护你。如果有坏蛋欺负你，一定要告诉我。”

“I'm not a baby.”他嘟囔着，他不想总被Chris当小孩看。

“You are my baby. Always.”

彼时高他一个头的男孩俯身亲了他，轻柔的吻落在他额头的发梢上。Isak羞红了脸，他不知道该说什么，把一直攥着手心的礼物塞给对方就跑掉了。那是一件Isak课余参加的少年足球队的球衣，上面印着他的号码和……Chris的姓氏。也许等到明年球队打进分区决赛，Chris能穿着来看他踢球。

那时Isak最大的愿望就是快点长大，他想要是和Chris一样高，也许对方就不会再把他当成小孩子。下次Chris再亲他时，他就能像Eva骗Jonas要练习接吻技巧那样，刚刚好吻到Chris的嘴唇。

结果Isak的初吻一点都不如人意。十一岁的夏天，他在足球队进军分区决赛的首场亮相中攻入了制胜的一球，看台上的Chris兴奋地冲到球边，在赶来庆祝的队友和教练中间，那个坏小子居然一把将他瘦小的身体抱起来，举得高高的，还转了两圈，仿佛他能克服地心引力。回到地球表面时Isak惊魂未定，Chris捧着他的脸吧唧就亲了个正着，周围人都没觉得男孩们用亲吻庆祝进球有什么好奇怪的。只有Isak知道自己烧红的脸颊并非来自激烈的比赛。

亲完之后，Chris轻抚了一下他的嘴角，“Baby，你好甜。”

轰隆！六月的晴天打了个惊雷，才将他砰砰的心跳掩盖过去。


	2. Chapter 2

“Schistad下士，你的假期已经批准了。”  
“谢谢长官！”

入驻瓦尔内斯军事基地两个月后，Chris才申请到为期两天的假期。

十九岁就被选派往海外执行任务在海军陆战队里并不常见，比他经验丰富的士兵大有人在。北极圈极寒环境下艰苦的军事训练让大多数来自北卡罗来纳州的战友都有些吃不消，然而这正是Chris的优势，尤其是负重越野滑雪。他的长处还远不止于此，战友们都戏称他为“海报男孩”。 因为官方担忧这次美国驻军会引发国内反冷战派的抗议，他的挪威裔背景成了完美的公关素材。每次记者会站在长官旁边，适时对着镜头来两句传达友善之意的挪威语，“别忘了微笑，漂亮男孩！”接受战友们的调侃也是年轻的代价之一，这些都是Chris除了军事任务外的必修课。

离开基地，他先去了一趟特隆赫姆。从理发店出来后，时隔半年Chris终于可以不受限制更新社交网络了，要知道之前连他将以驻军的形式回挪威都是军事机密。告别锅盖头，一张帅气的自拍在Instagram上立刻引来许多好友的点赞和评论，大家纷纷表示很想念他。William直接转发了他的照片，配字大方地宣传今晚为迎接他回奥斯陆准备的派对，“The Penetrators Reunion Party 2017, 8pm tonight at my place!”

手机屏幕上跳出一条新的点赞提示，“isakyaki liked your post”，然而等他滑开锁屏，已经存在的29个赞里面，并没有isakyaki这个账号。

他能想象出男孩先点赞后又慌慌张张取消掉那颗小心心，跟自己生气的懊恼样一定很可爱。Chris知道要让他的宝贝原谅自己不是件容易事，但这是个好的开头，至少Isak没有取消对他的关注。

离开挪威是母亲的决定，新的工作、新的国家、新的生活。开始他也反对过，“为什么我要去一个念大学需要交学费的穷国？”更何况要离开Penetrators的伙伴们，还有……Isak。母亲最终还是说服了他，为了更多、更好的教育机会，成年前与父母弟弟一家人共同生活的最后机会，以及想游历美洲大陆的梦想。

到美国的第一年，他和奥斯陆的朋友们保持着频繁的联系，除了不能参加周末的派对，通过社交网络，他对Nissen的大小八卦依然了若指掌。他点赞了许多Isak参加学校活动和各种派对的照片，即使男孩不再点赞他的。Chris清楚自己不会长期留在美国，也许这一段分开的时间，正好让他们都想清楚一些事。

是从什么时候开始对那个被宠坏的漂亮男孩有了非分之想呢？

也许是从Isak十二岁升初中前突然剪掉头发那时。一头短发的小家伙神气极了，纵使Chris再怀念他如绸缎般柔滑的金色长发，他也不得不承认Isak真的长大了，圆乎乎的小脸蛋慢慢有了青春期男孩子的轮廓。只是有点可惜以后在绿茵场上，再也看不到男孩奔跑时长发飘飘的身影。而且没了长发的遮掩，也不能在赛后拥抱他庆祝时埋在颈窝贪婪地呼吸男孩青草般纯净的气息。

“看样子我可以不用再帮你买婴儿洗发香波了。”其实不用婴儿香波，Isak身上也总有一股甜甜的奶香味。他就是喜欢逗Isak，粉嫩的小嘴噘得老高，“我才没有用什么婴儿香波！”

“好好好。短发也很适合你，我敢保证到初中会有很多女生追你。”Chris只是想让男孩高兴点，没想到话音刚落，Isak的表情却像变了个天，他的恭维似乎选错了对象？

“你以为谁都像你吗？花花公子Christoffer。”说完Isak扭头就跑了，Chris真的不明白他哪里惹小家伙生气了。学校里很多姑娘追他又不是他的错，谁让他从小到大不管多调皮多惹事都是学校拍宣传片的不二人选呢？水汪汪的大眼睛和假装乖巧的模样深得上至妈妈阿姨下至幼儿园小女孩的喜爱。

那之后不久，Isak因为在派对上破坏Magnus和一个女孩接吻的机会遭到了“报复”。Magnus一气之下在IG上发了许多张Isak长发时的照片，配字全是“Princess Issy”。小家伙也不甘示弱，作为回击发了Magnus爆痘时的照片，配字是“no filter”。两人你来我往不停地互相揭丑，他们共同的朋友劝都劝不住。

“Chris，你怎么不帮我？”还没到变声期的小家伙奶声奶气的质问真是可爱。他满口答应下来，回头却跟风发了一些他私藏的长发Isak的童年照片，配字“Rapunzel”，其中包括一张Isak九岁生日时扎起长长的麻花辫被打扮成长发公主的留影。他看着蹭蹭上涨的点赞数，十分得意于自己的秘密图片库。

男孩当然不高兴了，赌气俩礼拜都没理他，连踢球崴了脚都是让Jonas骑车载他去上学。Chris知道Isak受伤后心急如焚，可是九年级要怎么跟七年级的小鬼道歉？

那时学校正好在组织戏剧节，Chris想到一个好点子，他拉上William，决定给Isak的一个惊喜。

当穿着长裙、戴着假发的Chris出现在《长发公主》的舞台上时，台下一片惊呼。不管男孩还是女孩都被他的女装惊艳了，漂亮的大眼睛仿佛不用台词就能虏获王子William的心，丰盈的嘴唇更是娇艳欲滴，只等心上人爬上高塔去采撷。所有演出结束后，还带着妆的Chris找到了观众席上的Isak，“亲爱的Isak王子，你能陪我跳支舞吗？”

他早就挽起了男孩的手，搂住那纤细的腰不让对方有拒绝的机会。Isak脚伤刚好，再加上小家伙本来就不会跳舞，全程都是女装的Chris在领舞，两个男孩在舞池中慢悠悠地晃动身体，越靠越近。

“对…对不起，我踩到你的脚了。”男孩害羞地低下头，不敢看他的眼睛。Chris忽然十分庆幸Isak剪短发的决定，因为此时后者脸上的红潮从粉嫩的耳尖蔓延到雪白的颈项，被他一览无遗，比手机上那些嗯嗯啊啊的小电影好看多了。

“没关系，我才是那个要说对不起的人。”  
“那——我们还冷战吗？”

男孩偷瞄他了一眼，像个做错事的小孩紧张地等待发落。Chris心疼得不得了，想来这几个星期不跟自己说话，Isak也过得不开心。他强忍着当众亲吻男孩的冲动，凑到他耳边轻声说：“Issy宝贝亲我一下我们就不冷战了。”

本来只是想跟男孩开个玩笑，谁知对方左顾右盼看周围没剩什么人了，垫起脚尖飞快地在他脸上啄了一下。小脸比秋天地里刚摘的甜辣椒还红，“还有一个条件，以后你不许和William跳舞。他一点都不像王子！”

Chris被小家伙酸溜溜的语气逗得哈哈大笑，“我答应你。不过关于William像不像王子，我可不敢保证Vilde同意你的说法。”

那天晚上Isak的父母同意男孩在他家过夜，他们一起窝在床上用iPad先看了99版的《星球大战》（虽然Isak更喜欢娜塔莉波特曼短发的造型）。然后Chris又租了新版的《长发公主》，这次还没看完Isak就靠在他胸口睡着了，半梦半醒间小家伙还嘟囔着“白天亲了一嘴的脂粉难受死了”，他戳了戳男孩的脸蛋，试探性地问：“那要不要再亲一口？”

“要！”

男孩虽然闭着眼睛，却主动抬起下巴，用力往上努努嘴，像小奶猫一样在他颈窝蹭来蹭去，好像在寻找他的脸颊。粉嘟嘟的薄唇近在咫尺，Chris再也忍不住，侧过头直接含住那小巧的唇瓣，迫不及待品尝男孩的滋味。十四岁的Chris已经亲过半打女孩，但没人的嘴唇像Isak那么柔软、那么甜美。

Isak在被子下面踢了他一脚，“讨厌！我还没亲过女生…唔……”他的宝贝真是又甜又辣，Chris一点都不想把他让给女孩子。

飞机降落在奥斯陆时，他没预料到，当年的小奶猫已经长出了能抓人的猫爪子。William为他举办的派对开始后不久，他就看见Isak搂着Sara来了。

“哪个Sara？”William递给他一瓶啤酒。

Chris一脸的无可奈何，“就是我高二约会过几个星期的那个。”该死，他忘了他的6分男孩记性比谁都好。


	3. Chapter 3

当活生生的Chris出现在他眼前时，Isak仍然不敢相信自己的眼睛。

派对上的十九岁男孩看起来和电视里的美国大兵不太一样，没了厚重的迷彩服，薄薄的T恤下面饱满的肌肉线条清晰可见，刚开始两侧剃得发亮的锅盖头也长出了栗色的短发，修整过后像刚换毛的小狮子，短短的看上去却依旧十分柔软。额头右侧故意剃出一道发缝，给他俊美的脸上平添了几分军人的硬朗。Chris从小就很能打架，这点Isak比谁都清楚。

自以为搂着Chris的前女友就能在对方面前耀武扬威，实际上Isak在Chris的欢迎派对上各种局促不安。怀中是女孩香软的身体，脑子里却全是和眼前这人所有荒唐的过往。

十四岁时Isak有了第一个女朋友，那时Chris已经考上了Nissen，高中生们的派对自然不屑于带初中的小朋友玩。总之Chris和他在一起的时间越来越少，Isak也分不清自己到底是赌气还是一时冲动，糊里糊涂地就答应了跟Emma交往。

“她长得像短发的娜塔莉波特曼。”跟Chris介绍Emma时，对方僵硬的评价听起来有点些弦外之音。那天分开之后，Isak全然没有品尝到胜利的喜悦，Chris似乎接受了他有女朋友这个事实，就像Isak也没有资格因为Chris不知道第几次换新女友而生气。

直到有天一个不知道从哪里来的自称是模特的家伙跑到学校，当众指责Isak抢走了他的女友，那人比Isak大好几岁，个子高高的，一看Isak就不是他的对手。不晓得是Magnus还是Vilde给Chris报了信，Isak只是跟那人互相推搡了几下，Penetrators就拍马赶到了。年长的男孩冲到Isak面前，一把护住他，“把你的脏手拿开！”随后高个子被Chris几拳就揍得倒地不起。

Chris栗色的发梢因为粗暴的动作从额头散落，遮住了他的双眸。Isak看不清他的眼神，却能感觉到Chris浑身散发着暴戾的气息，像头被激怒的雄狮。

Emma被入侵者们一字排开站在Chris和Isak身后的阵势吓得退到一边，那场面诡异得看不出是两个男孩在争夺女朋友，反倒像是两个男孩抢……另一个男孩？

自知没有胜算的家伙很快就溜走了，Isak才意识到局面有多尴尬。他奋力甩开Chris抱着他的手臂，“谁要你管了！放开我！”他应该感谢Chris帮他解围，但无名的怒火烧得他心慌，他气得要命，Chris为什么不生自己的气，不仅不生气还要来帮他“把妹”，好像他跟Emma交往是再天经地义不过的事情。

不是！他想朝Chris大吼大叫，他不是真的喜欢Emma。要知道女孩曾大胆地跪在他面前去解他的拉链都被他拒绝了，她在Snapchat上给Isak发穿着新买的蕾丝内衣的照片，Isak都没正眼瞧就删了。所有这些事，Isak都开不了口，当男孩们总是在炫耀又和哪个女生成功上二垒甚至三垒时（多半是在吹牛），他害怕被人笑话，尤其是换女友如换衣服的Chris。

不久后Emma提出要跟他分手。Isak并没有问原因，虽然女孩红着眼说还喜欢他。

手机里跳出Emma在脸书上修改个人状态的提示后不久，他在房间里就听到玻璃窗发出啪啦啪啦的声响，那是只有Chris和他才知道的秘密暗号，Chris总能找到小石子或是蜡笔头之类的玩意敲他的窗户。

可是Isak没有去开门。夏天的暴雨说下就下，Chris和他的单车一动不动地站在雨中。男孩引以为傲的发型被淋成落汤鸡，湿漉漉的发丝沾在额头上，全然没了平日呼风唤雨的帅气。Isak躲在窗帘后面偷瞄了几眼，心情好像断了线的雨珠子不停打破池塘表面的平静。

他靠着墙壁闭上眼睛，强迫自己要冷静下来。可一晃眼窗外的人就没了，Isak急得顾不上拿伞就跑了出去，结果男孩只是把车停到他家门口的屋檐下。两人都一脸错愕地看着对方，Isak庆幸自己还站在雨里，虽然雨点打在脸上冷冰冰的，但这样一来Chris就不会看到他的眼泪，那很丢人。

下一秒钟他就被揽入一个熟悉的怀抱，Chris整个人仿佛都带着火苗，亲吻的时候他几乎被对方滚烫的双唇所灼伤。可他又不愿松手，只要是Chris给的，他都想要。他们站在大雨里接吻，周围的空气仿佛都被抽空了，只能拼命向对方索取，Isak几乎分不清自己赖以生存的到底是氧气还是这个紧紧将他拥入怀中的男孩。

他们总算在Isak的父母回家之前想起该回屋里洗个澡、换套衣服。以前在对方家里留宿时他们总是一起洗澡，因为Chris说这样能节省时间，洗完好一起打游戏。此时Isak却催促着Chris先去洗，他假装打开衣柜给Chris找合身的衣服，不敢看男孩像要在他背心盯出一个洞的灼热眼神。

因为刚才在雨中他就感觉到了，隔着被淋湿的裤子，抵在他大腿间又硬又粗的东西——除非Chris大白天带手电筒出门。

都是男生，他当然能猜到Chris久久没有从浴室里出来的原因。他甚至能想像年长的男孩做那件事的模样，勾人的桃花眼紧闭着，双颊泛起潮红，Chris那里……他曾经“不小心”见过好几次，但是跟刚才他感受到的巨物完全不一样。

知道Chris在里面做什么已经让Isak面红耳赤，等他贴着门听见Chris低声的呼唤，脑海里一片大爆炸。

“Issy……”

那天晚上Isak第一次失眠了，凌晨两点他想给Chris发消息，打了很多字又全部删掉。他羞耻地闭上眼睛，手探进宽松的睡裤里，快感远远敌不过随之而来的失落，他想要那个人、那对唇、那双手，这是他不能告诉任何人的秘密。Chris不说，他更不能说。

在那之后好久Isak都不敢正视Chris的眼睛，偶尔出去玩，他也总是跟Jonas他们呆在一起。

令人恼火的是Chris又若无其事地换女朋友了。

那时Isak刚满十五岁，又一个躁动不安的夏天。Chris这次新交的女友叫Iben，她看起来自信、活泼又健谈，简直是Isak的反义词，当然她还很漂亮。Chris对她似乎是来真的，至少William是这么说的。Iben过生日时Chris大方地为她办了pre-party，Penetrators所有的帅哥成员都去捧场，以至于Nissen的女生们都想被邀请去参加那个派对。

“早知道我就把我的名额高价卖给那些女生，我打赌有人愿意花1000克朗。”Isak吊儿郎当地坐在厨房的柜台上，他来得早，已经跟Jonas喝了两瓶啤酒了。

“Isak，我不记得你什么时候变得那么愤世嫉俗了。”

“噢，得了吧。要不是有免费的酒喝，你会来那么无聊的派对？”

Jonas摆出一个投降的动作，Isak放肆地大笑。当Jonas再次打开冰箱时，他注意到里面有个心形的纸盒，上面用红绸带绑了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“Isak，你在干什么？别动，那搞不好是……”

“Chris准备送Iben的生日礼物？不正好嘛。”

他不顾好友的极力反对，直接撕开包装，里面是一大盒新鲜的巧克力草莓，红艳艳的十分诱人。Isak抓起一颗直接咬下去，又往Jonas因为吃惊张大的嘴里塞了一颗，见对方没办法只能咽进去，他得意地拍拍手，有了“帮凶”他撒起野来就更肆无忌惮了。

或许是听到拍手的声音，William走进厨房发现了两个初中生的越轨之举。Isak才不怕他，当着Penetrators老大的面，继续吃草莓，多汁的果肉和丝滑的巧克力在他舌尖融化在一起，甜美的滋味妙不可言——仿佛他真的在享受美食。

“Chris，你也不管管他？”

William叫来派对的主人时，Isak不屑地哼了一声，谁知道Penetrators的老大还会告状呢。除了已经被吃掉一半的巧克力草莓，还有张印有Iben名字的粉色小卡片也被他撕成几半扔在垃圾桶里，Chris显然都注意到了。

“Isak喜欢就让他吃好了，改天我再给Iben买一盒。”

“你！这可是Iben的pre-party，你还这么惯着他！”

Isak摇晃着腿，朝William做了个鬼脸。Jonas似乎注意到他和Chris之间的紧张气氛，但他依然无法解释。对了，叛逆期，就是家长和老师们最爱施加在他们身上的原罪。因为他处在叛逆期，所以他才不在乎是不是破坏了Chris为他漂亮女朋友准备的生日礼物。他眼睁睁地看着Chris离开了厨房，咬牙切齿地吃掉另一颗草莓。

派对上的人越来越多，Jonas已经去勾搭高一的学姐了。厨房里也涌入不少来找酒喝的醉鬼，Isak觉得烦，捧着纸盒准备换个地方自在逍遥。他对Chris家了若指掌，就算喝高了闭着眼睛也能找到二楼Chris的卧室，他知道没人敢进这个房间，这会儿肯定很清静。

但是他错了。只裂开一道门缝，他就发现房间里有人，而且不止一个人。Chris靠在正对门口的书桌上，背对着他跪在地毯上的女孩好像是Iben，Isak也不确定。反正不要紧，考虑到他们正在做的，咳咳，事情。

他想过要离开，这个仿佛犯罪现场的地方，可是有种奇怪的力量又让他钉在原地，透过门缝目睹“犯罪”的全过程。在某一个时点，Chris发现了他的存在，年长的男孩脸上不见丝毫慌张，他按着女孩的头让她继续上下移动，视线却牢牢地锁在门外的偷窥者身上。Isak从惊惶到接受Chris的挑战也许只花了十秒钟，他专门挑了一颗硕大的草莓，先是张开嘴，尽力含住整颗果实，让部分融化的巧克力勾勒出他的唇形；然后以极其缓慢的速度咬破那被巧克力包裹着的尖端，鲜嫩的汁水从唇边溢出；再伸出舌尖轻舔湿润的嘴角，还是有些红色的液体滑落到颈部，最后消失在颈窝下面的T恤里。整个过程中他能感觉到Chris的注意力都在他被撑开的嘴唇上，入侵者对待身下女孩的动作越来越粗鲁。他也一直盯着Chris的脸，那个时刻来临了，Chris的表情却像是饥饿的猛兽要将门外的Isak一口吞掉。

Isak站在门外吃完了一整盒巧克力草莓，按理说他应该吃撑了。房间里Chris的眼神却让他忽然觉得饿，仿佛怎么也填不满的食欲，像梦魇一样，愈演愈烈。

没过多久就传来Chris举家迁往美国的消息，他没问男孩有没有跟Iben分手。事实上Isak没问Chris任何问题，秋季新学期开始前，他躲在Eva家偷用她妈妈的Netflix账号煲剧，他宁愿听Eva整天纠结要不要趁Ingrid不注意跟Jonas表白，也不想面对即将离他远去的那个家伙。

Chris离开的第一年他顺利考上了Nissen。一切都很困难，尤其当Eva正式和Jonas在一起后，他成了好朋友们的电灯泡。没人注意到他的秘密，更多、更疯狂的派对和大麻成为了他课余生活的全部。女孩们也不错，在她们还不想脱他的裤子之前。

第二年情况好了很多，一方面Isak对高中生活已经适应得如鱼得水，另一方面Chris似乎人间蒸发了。自从他在那段史诗般壮阔的跨南美洲高中毕业旅行后宣布即将入伍，Isak就几乎没在社交网络上见过他。与此同时，他也不必再为半夜偶尔收到来自大洋彼岸另一个时区的点赞而失眠一整晚。也许这是最好的结局，他和Chris，慢慢地变成两个遥不可及的陌生人。

得知William要为Chris办欢迎派对已经是周三了，Isak必须得做点什么。他不能再像当年那个胆小鬼，因为害怕在对方面前掉眼泪不敢去Chris的告别派对。他找到了Sara，因为她是唯一一个他记忆中跟Chris有过一腿而且愿意跟他说话的女孩。Isak没说为什么，女孩就答应了他荒唐的要求，条件是派对那天晚上Isak得跟她过夜。他想了想，高中阶段突然暴涨的身高和褪去婴儿肥后有棱有角的脸蛋也许帮上了大忙，他其实挺荣幸的，被高年级的女生提出那种要求。

除了他清楚自己根本做不到。

从再见到Chris的那一刻起，Isak完美伪装起来的人生又被揭开了一道口，隐隐作痛，挥之不去。

这也是重逢的派对结束后不到一个月，他逃掉星期二的所有课，在3月21日这天独自搭上奥斯陆飞往特隆赫姆的航班的原因。机场就在离瓦尔内斯军事基地附近不远的郊外，顺利的话他甚至有可能在北极圈日落之前找到那个现在被称为Schistad下士的美国大兵。

他一定是疯了，Jonas发来的短信里如是说道。Isak没有否认，他无论如何也不能错过这个日子，Chris二十岁的生日。


	4. Chapter 4

距离上次休假还不到一个月，Chris对于长官额外给他一天的假期有些意外。不过服从是军人的天职，中尉对他月初在极夜野外拉练中的表现非常满意，便在他生日第二天给他放假。

考虑到只有一天时间，在远离城市的极寒之地也没什么好玩的，结束当天的训练后Chris选择了军事基地附近斯彻达尔镇上的小酒馆，许多当地驻军都喜欢光顾那儿。身材壮硕的斯堪的纳维亚姑娘是酒馆的标配，她们除了负责倒酒和擦桌子，还得经常把喝醉了东倒西歪的大兵拖到库房里——要是随意把他们扔到大街上，第二天可能就冻死了。姑娘们都喜欢Chris，毕竟在只有数千人的北极圈小镇上，要找出比他更英俊的小伙可不容易，更不用说那一身帅气的迷彩军装，一来二去就成了熟脸。

周二晚上酒馆里相当冷清，Chris像往常一样要了份熏鱼三明治，啤酒里的气泡还在翻腾，姑娘们叽叽喳喳地围着他问些奥斯陆的问题。就在这时，防寒的双层门吱呀一声开了，他甚至连贝雷帽都还没脱，士兵的本能让他立刻警惕地直起腰，只见一颗戴着毛线帽的小脑袋探进半个头，蜜金色的卷毛活泼地翘在外面，映衬着来客墨绿色的眼眸，仿佛给这还未结束极夜的北方小镇带来一丝春天的气息。

Chris愣在吧台，眼看男孩剥开层层叠叠的衣物，摆放外套时粉色的套头衫勾勒出他瘦削的背，仿佛坠入人间的天使找不到回家的路。不可思议，Isak比上个月他们在奥斯陆重逢时看起来更小，除了个子长高了，男孩仿佛还停留在两年前Chris离开他时的模样。

“还是老样子啊，Chris。不管走到哪儿，你周围都少不了漂亮姑娘。”

Isak的声音不大不小，刚刚好能让吧台边的人都听到。他要了一杯烈酒便转身走开，让本来就在窃窃私语的姑娘们顿时炸开了锅，对这个显然不属于小镇人口的不速之客更加好奇。她们缠着Chris问这问那，场面看起来更糟糕了，他无奈地摇摇头。

正当他想要跟Isak解释，酒馆里的另一个顾客已经先一步坐到了男孩那桌。渔夫庞大的身躯几乎将Isak挡住，Chris不得不偏过头打量不远处的局势。

“Christoffer，我们需要细节，所有的细节。”这边姑娘们还没放弃，显然她们已经敏锐地捕捉到两人之间不同寻常的气场。而那边的两人也开始打得火热，显然足球是任何男性都能找到共鸣的话题。Chris仔细观察着Isak的肢体语言，纤细的指尖不停敲打着酒杯，里面的液体却只少了一点点，那是第一个掩饰；听对方说话时经常咬着下嘴唇，接着是不自然的大笑，第二个掩饰也很容易分辨；至于时不时往吧台斜过来的眼神，连好事的姑娘们都看出来他心里有鬼。

“Astrid，能帮我换首歌吗？”Chris朝一个姑娘抛出硬币，指了指角落里的点唱机。

旋律响起，很快那位渔夫就坐不住了，骂骂咧咧地站起来，“谁他妈在这儿放那种小屁孩的歌？真扫兴！”说着他拉起Isak就要离开，一只手已经搭在男孩的后腰，远远超过刚认识的陌生人应该保持的距离。他留意到被摸时Isak不安的轻颤，弓起腰似乎想躲开不必要的身体接触。

够了。

“放开他。”Chris已经忍耐到了极限，一个擒拿动作将那双咸猪手翻扭到背后，再加一点力气便能将对方的手臂扭到脱臼。同时用身体遮住，假装礼貌地要求渔夫离开。

“Why? Cuz he's mine.”

吧台的姑娘们闻言都一片惊讶。赶走了揩油的混账，他有的是时间跟小家伙算总账。

“你以为放一首Justin Bieber的Sorry我就会原谅你？Chris，你的音乐品味还是那么糟糕。”Isak翻了一个大大的白眼，他也不来气，顺手把Isak圈在怀里，久违的亲密让两人都忘了刚才发生的“插曲”。

“我以为你千里迢迢来探亲就已经原谅我了。”  
“谁…谁探亲了？”

果然还是不经逗的小奶猫，Chris的夜晚才刚刚开始。“我听说你和Sara分手了。”

“是我甩了她。”自己送到嘴边的鸭子还在死撑。

“喔？怎么我听说的是你对着她硬不起来。”他贴着男孩的耳朵吹气，满意地看到红晕染上那小巧的耳尖，“要不要……我帮你？”

男孩被他拽着就往外走，出门时顺便取下刚才存放的衣物。可刚出门小家伙就挣脱了他的怀抱，一分钟前还在跟他翻白眼，瞬间变成水汪汪的一副委屈样。两人站在酒馆小巷的两边，Isak低着头，只有彼此呼出的白气暧昧地交缠在一起。

“你，”才一个字，Isak就开始哽咽，半张小脸都埋在围巾里，不肯看他。

“我为什么要离开？因为我想家人在一起，我想体验不一样的世界，我想……强迫自己不去想你。上帝啊，Isak，那时你才十五岁，根本不知道我想对你做什么。我猜，从十一岁那年遇见你，我就喜欢上你了，Isak Valtersen。你大概不会相信认识你一个星期后，我跟人打了十几次架，从那以后整个学校和街区都没人再敢碰你的头发。”

“骗人。说走就走，你都不要我了……”大颗的泪珠从男孩眼角滑落，Chris重新拉近他们的距离，Isak已经和他一样高了（如果他诚实一些，其实Isak已经比他还高了）他向前侵入男孩的私人空间，吻掉那些滚烫的泪珠。“嘘，宝贝。对不起，让我好好补偿你好吗？”吻继续拂过Isak的眼角眉梢，湿润的睫毛在他唇间轻颤，比蝴蝶的翅膀还轻柔。

男孩终于肯抬起头，昏黄的路灯给他天使般的面容抹上一层光晕。Chris托着他的后脑勺，覆上那双他日思夜想的薄唇，叩开依然不整齐的小牙齿，尽情吸吮着少年甜美的滋味。他想起十六岁夏天的那场大雨，想起雨中Isak娇艳欲滴的红唇，想起自己吻过男孩之后几乎无法克制，在Isak家的浴室里叫着男孩的名字犯下的罪行。

他们几乎是一路小跑来到Isak住的家庭旅馆，热情的店主见到镇上大家都认识的兵哥哥牵着陌生的男孩大晚上才回来，笑得不见眼。Isak的脸蛋唰地成了一颗熟透的红苹果，等不及Chris跟店主打招呼就匆匆上了楼。

“Easy, baby.”砰地关上门，这次换成男孩朝他扑过来，寻上他的唇舌，小兽般笨拙地啃咬。

“我现在就想要。”  
“不行，至少不是今晚。小傻瓜，你以为这里是奥斯陆？夜半三更可以跑出现买安全套？”

小奶猫在他怀里不安分地扭来扭去表达不满，Chris只得强忍着下半身的冲动。天知道他有多想要Isak，特别是入伍这一年来，为了适应海军陆战队超高强度的训练他几乎完全禁欲。看来今晚不给小家伙尝点甜头他是别想升着旗走出去了。

“舔湿它。”小舌头乖乖地伸出来，真像只小猫在舔食他手里的猫粮，粉嫩的舌尖简直挠得他心痒痒。边舔还用无辜的小眼神看着他，无声的催促真是既纯情又放荡。

另一只手已经解开了男孩的牛仔裤，怕手太冰，只好隔着内裤逗弄里面的小家伙。低头一看，他的男孩果然长大了，那些两人曾一起洗澡留下的记忆，被替换成眼前一点点在他手中变硬的活色生香。

他把男孩舔湿的手插进内裤的边沿，掌心完全覆盖上去，立刻就听到Isak倒吸气的声音。不用问，从男孩青涩的反应他就知道对方的经验是多么有限。他握住那个长大的小东西，开始取悦他的男孩，不时用指腹上粗糙的枪茧去搔弄极度敏感的顶端，Isak叫得好听极了，这只是开始，他将慢慢用手指描绘男孩的整个身体，了解每一个让他的宝贝快乐的秘密源泉。

“Chris，快点，我要……啊，啊啊。”  
“慢点，宝贝。明天我们还有一天时间。”

刻意放慢了套弄的速度，男孩像砧板上鱼，挣扎在欲望的边缘，却只会越陷越深。小声的乞求慢慢变了调，听得人心猿意马。

“你今晚……就不能留下吗？嗯…啊。”  
“基地有宵禁，我得赶在12点之前回去。”  
“你是灰姑娘吗？”

Chris差点被小家伙逗笑了，“没错，Isak王子。但别担心，明天我会驾着悍马牌的南瓜马车回到你身边，好好地，从里到外把你操个透。”男孩最娇嫩的部位在他手心里跳动了两下，“我会让你硬得发疼，撅着红红的小猴子屁股哭着求我再干深点。你最好提前预留好了这个学期10%的旷课额度，因为被我干完，我保证你几天都能感觉到我在你里面的形状。晚上睡不着的时候，打手枪已经不够了，只想被我填满、被我干到弄湿床单。Issy，你听明白了吗？”

Isak被他弄得神魂颠倒，光是用手就哭唧唧地哼了半天，也不管家庭旅馆的墙壁有多薄，哪怕隔壁住着修女也会被Isak叫得春心荡漾。没一会儿小家伙就射了他一手，Chris抽出床头的纸巾，准备收拾一下再离开。

“别走，你还没有……”男孩顺势把他按坐在床边，然后虔诚地跪了下来。

Chris幻想这一刻已经太久了，久到这个念想像沉重的十字架时刻提醒着他渴望却不能去逾越的红线。最近的记忆要倒回到两年前，十五岁的Isak躲在门外偷看女生给他做口活，薄唇含着的巧克力草莓，甜美而淫荡的模样似乎故意引诱他犯罪。

所以他放任男孩解开了军装的拉链，看着Isak的小嘴一点点把他的大家伙吞进去。像是不确定接下去该怎么做，埋在他双腿间的小奶猫扬起头，透过弯弯的睫毛望着他，仿若处子般等待他的命令。视觉的冲击甚至超过了纯生理的快感，Chris再也忍不住了，他托着男孩的下巴，开始缓慢地操弄那张漂亮的小嘴。

“真想让你瞧瞧自己的样子，宝贝。像没被男人操过一样含着我的老二，别用牙齿，乖，继续舔。告诉我，你喜欢这样吗，Issy？”

男孩的双眸闪烁着点点泪光，他知道自己的尺寸对Isak很不友好，但他完全无法停下来，尤其看到粉嫩的薄唇被他撑开成O型，完美地包裹着他粗大的性器，一前一后尽力将他吞到更深的地方。

“喜欢它吗？明天我保证会用它把你操得很舒服，Issy想要什么我都会满足你的。”

“想要……嗯…好大啊。”男孩似乎被他顶得有点难受，Chris立刻停止动作，铁棍一样硬的阴茎抽出了来，津液不受控制地顺着嘴角流下来。他爱恋地抚摩着Isak被自己操肿的小嘴，柔声问到：“想要什么？嗯？”

“想要你穿着军装操我，就像这样…连裤子都不脱，直接干进来。”  
“真是个贪吃的坏孩子。”

男孩满脸纯真的恳求让他心驰摇曳。肉棒硬地发疼，他胡乱在Isak脸上搓弄了几下，小奶猫再次张开嘴伸出粉粉的舌尖，本能地追逐着发烫的大家伙。画面比Chris最见不得人的春梦还火辣，他没坚持多久也射了，精液挂在男孩红彤彤的脸蛋上，诱人的唇角和蓬乱的卷发上也沾到不少。

“晚安，宝贝。”男孩在他的安抚下，餍足地沉沉睡去。Chris独自赶回基地路上才打开手机，有一大堆未读的生日祝福，以及早先来自Isak的一封邮件。

_“亲爱的Chris，哦不，大坏蛋Chris。你看，我甚至不知该怎么称呼你。因为现实中的你和梦中的你完全是两个不同的人，我想讨厌你、痛恨你，或者彻底忘记现实中的离我远去的你。可梦中的你总会把我搂入怀中，抱抱我，亲亲我，叫我你的宝贝，还对我做这样那样的事情……_

_我还没有原谅你，虽然我逃了星期二的课，还偷偷买了去特隆赫姆的机票。要知道我并没有买返程票，我的钱不够了（那是骗人的，因为我不知道一天时间能不能找到你）你不知道欢迎派对那天，你身边依然围着那么多女孩让我有多绝望，一切都没变，对吗？你会在一个接一个女孩的怀抱里寻求你想要的温存，然后假装我们之间什么都没发生。你这个大骗子！不管你的理由是什么，我都会找到你，抓住你，就算绑也要把你绑在我身边。_

_P.S. 你知道吗？九岁时Eva就说过你会成为我的男朋友，我一直不相信。那个不许别人揪我头发、自己却总偷偷揪我头发的坏蛋，我爱你。_

_-Issy”_


End file.
